That Was Legendary
by Anne Hunter
Summary: Barney, it seems, has never tried bondage before and now he wants to try. Ted is willing to give his friend a hand. Ted/Barney – Mild bondage


**That Was Legendary**

Barney, it seems, has never tried bondage before and now he wants to try. Ted is willing to give his friend a hand. (Ted/Barney – Mild bondage)

**AN: I know I haven't posted in a while but uni has really been getting to me. I have recently become a 'How I Meet Your Mother' fan and thus... Here you go **

**No specific time set. Very mild bondage (I just really enjoy tying hot guys up). Speaking of ties... tie kink. Ted's a bit ADD. DomishTed/SubBarney. Possibly OOC. Definitely PWP. Probably fluff.**

**Enjoy.**

Ted blinked. He stared... and then he blinked again in confusion "I don't understand."

Barney, who sat across from the architect, rolled his eyes and crossed his arms "I am not going to ask again." He hissed, sounding slightly angry and embarrassed "It's just something I wanna try but, I thought about it and I wouldn't trust anyone else enough." A slight blush hitched into his cheeks but the blonde quickly took a gulp of scotch before putting on his annoying voice "Common, Ted. Help a bro out."

Ted shook his head before sighing "Alright, but we are doing this at your place... I don't want Marshall and Lily catching us."

Barney smirked as he sat back in his seat to finish his drink, usual bravado back in place... he knew Ted would agree.

They walked into Barney's apartment and the blonde man hung back to close the door, only to turn and find his best friend directly behind him. The architect's lips quirked into a smirk a second before he shoved the blonde.

The tiny distance backwards and the force of Ted's push made Barney's back slam against the door behind him and he barely had time to register the sensation when Ted was on him. The brunette's hands were everywhere! Firmly holding him in place and practically molesting him above his clothing. His blazer dropped to the floor and his shirt was ripped open, button's flying in all directions and landing with soft klinks and his tie still hung around his neck. His breath was hard and fast as Ted pushed his whole body against the blonde's and nibbled non too gently on his neck.

"Ted!" Barney gasped as nails racked down his sides and he arched into the touch "What... what are you doing!"

Ted's hands stayed firmly on the blonde's hips as they tried to rut towards him. Damnit, Barney was sexy when he wanted something. Shorter than Ted so he felt so in control of the blonde... it was hot as hell "Exactly what you asked." He answered as the fingers of his right hand quickly pulled Barney's belt loose before whipping it against the door. Cliché but it cracked so loudly and Barney shivered against the brunette... so turned on that Ted could practically smell it. With a quick move, Ted spun Barney around and shoved him face first against the door. He looped the belt around the blonde's elbows and pulled it tight behind his back.

Barney ached when his muscles pulled. When he'd asked Ted to try bondage with him, he'd never expected it to be like this. He had no idea where this dominating Ted had come from but he was so hot as he pressed against Barney's back and the smaller man groaned at the stretch as his arms were pressed closer to his body. His hands went back to grab at the brunette's hips and found the empty belt loops of Ted's jeans. His fingers hooked in and pulled. Ted's hips rolled against him and he moaned deeply at the hard on he felt grinding against him but was cut short when strong fingers wound into his hair and his head was pulled back against the brunette's shoulder. His body had never been pulled so tight before and, as Ted began to lick and bite his neck, the architect's other hand slowly slid over his stretched abs.

Moans flew from Barney's lips as Ted's hand rubbed at his skin, up and up until his fingers brushed the hard, sensitive nipples on the blonde's chest. He pinched and the gasp from the shorter man's throat was pure sex. Going to the other one, Ted moved the silk tie, still around Barney's neck, against his chest. Pants and whimpers were the new dialect and Ted really liked that. Pulling away, he removed himself from the grip his friend had on his jeans and took a step back.

Barney turned quickly as his friend left him, terrified that Ted had changed his mind but the architect smiled warmly and, once he'd discarded his shirt on the floor, cocked his finger for the blonde to follow him to the couch. Barney followed but didn't sit because there was no more space once Ted had spread himself over the leather "Strip." One simple command and Barney, as always, rose to the challenge. He'd gotten his socks and shoes off and just managed to unzip his pants when Ted leaned forward and reached out to him. The brunette took his hips and pulled the blonde to stand between his legs before he slowly slid the pants and... oh, no underwear down to the floor.

Barney shivered as the air of the apartment touched his overly heated skin but what Ted said next, as he sat back, sent electricity shooting through Barney's system until he forgot about the cold "Now suck me baby."

Barney was on his knees faster than any claiming-to-be straight man had a right to before he realised his slight problem. The man above him had made no move to remove his jeans. Now it was Barney's turn to grin... he was awesomely talented after all. The blonde smiled to himself when the brunette gasped softly as he pressed his face into Ted's lap. He then slowly proceeded to undo the button and pull down the zip with his teeth.

Ted's own smile grew "How long did it take you to perfect that?" Barney looked up at the brunette from under his eye lashes and hell, if he did not look like the most fuckable being on the face of the planet just then.

"It came naturally."

Ted didn't even wait for Barney to finish, he shoved his pants and boxers down to his thighs and hissed when his aching need sprung free. Barney's eyes went huge just before Ted grabbed the back of his head and forced him down onto his cock. Barney tried to relax but Ted was well... make that VERY well endowed. He couldn't breathe to well with his face buried in his best friend's groin but every tiny intake smelt like Ted. Ted and heat and sex and he was so ready to come all over himself from the feel of Ted's hand tugging on his hair, the velvet slide of Ted's cock on his tongue, the salty taste of precome and everything fit together so well that when Ted suddenly pulled the blonde off and threw him to the floor, the roughhousing sent him over the edge and Barney came, thrashing and biting his lip to keep in the screams on his living room carpet.

Ted looked down at his friend as the blonde orgasmed. He now lay panting and heaving, it must've been hard to breathe with his arms tied like that but he looked so sexy laying on the floor with come all over his stomach and the brown leather of his belt making his skin look even paler than usual. Ted's own orgasm was really close but he slowed his breathing and just took some pleasure in admiring his friend's flushed skin and fucked red lips. The always perfect blonde curls were disordered and Ted knew, without a doubt, that he was going to be fucking his friend that evening.

Finally calming down enough not to come at the first hint of friction, Ted stood from the couch and bent down to catch the tie still wrapped around Barney's neck. He played with it just a little at first before suddenly tugging it up harshly. Barney gasped for air as the silk tightened around his neck and forced his still blissed out body to follow as Ted brought him to stand on shaky legs. Ted reached forwards and touched the blonde's spent cock softly, the sensitive organ making Barney whimper. A sudden idea made Ted chuckle before he pulled his pants back up – carefully – and leaned forward to scoop the blonde up, bridal style, and carried him through to the bedroom.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Barney protested "I'm not a girl you know!" As Ted dumped him on the bed.

"You'll be whoever or whatever the hell I want you to be." Ted barked and he had to smile to himself as Barney's cock twitched at the harsh words "But you are definitely not a girl." Grinning over his shoulder, Ted walked over to Barney's cupboard and flung open the door. Barney struggled to sit up in horror as Ted proceeded to pull out a handful of ties from the rack before stalking back to him. Barney tried to remember that he was not going to let Ted do anything with his ties but the way the brunette was walking was just so sexy... no! Distracting! Little sway of the hip, just ever so slightly and the look in his eyes was the of a predator. No woman had ever looked at Barney like that and no look had ever put his cock at attention so fast.

Ted stood at the edge of the bed and held up the ties "You like your ties don't you?" he said rather than asked as he pressed his body against Barney's kneeling one and pulled the shorter man into him so tightly the blonde had to shift on his knees.

Barney frowned and tried to pull away a little as Ted ran a hand over his lower back "You're not going to use them to... Ah!"

Ted's hand didn't leave after the slap he delivered to the blonde's ass. He held on, his own body heat seeping into the sting to make it burn worse "I will do whatever I want." And he gave the cheek in his hand an extra rough squeeze to emphasise his point.

Barney gasped and arched into Ted's body... The man was way too good at this. Suddenly, Ted turned the blonde and pushed him onto his stomach. Grabbing a navy blue tie from his pile, he bound Barney's wrists together before sitting back. His cock rubbing the cleft of Barney's ass, to observe his work "I'm going to use them all..." he growled "Because you really look sexy in a tie."

A few minutes later anf Barney was so hard he was ready to beg Ted to bring him off. The remaining ties had been used to make two make-shift ropes. One end of each tied to the headboard, the middle had been wrapped tightly around Barney's knees and the other ends had been tied to either side of the bed... Yeah, Barney had a lot of ties.

Ted sat back to observe his work... Again. Damn, Barney was created for sex. He was beautiful laying there. Head propped on a pillow as bound arms forced his body to arch up, begging to be touched. The tie ropes forcing his pale thighs up and open, putting him on display. Ted felt the urge to call up the gang and have them come over to see this but he wouldn't. Barney may have been happy right now but he would not be able to handle the humiliation.

Leaning forward, Ted lay himself down on his friend. Barney gasped and moaned as his thighs spread further and Ted's body heat seeped into his skin. Ted finally pulled the tie from around the blonde's neck and wrapped the silk around his fingers before reaching down "Have you ever done this before?" he asked softly, their lips so close that they shared air. Barney shook his head, too afraid his voice would crack at the idea that there was a form of sex he had yet to experience "Okay." Before Ted closed the distance and sealed their lips together.

Barney had never expected Ted to kiss him... Kisses were something special to Ted, not to be given away lightly but then there was a soft tongue sliding across his lips and he opened up to invite in the most passionate kiss of his life. The sensation of something stroking over his hole barely registered until a silk covered finger breached him. Barney gasped into the kiss and wriggled his hips at the odd sensation but Ted simply kept kissing him. When Ted had his finger buried in him, Barney thought he was going to hyperventilate. He'd never been so full before. Ted's tongue in his mouth and his finger starting to move in his ass was fantastic! And then Ted crooked his finger. He rubbed the silk against a spot that sent fireworks to Barney's brain. Even tied up, Barney thrust his hips down onto that... those fingers as a second one pushed inside of him, every time pushing just a little more of the silk tie into his body. It should have disturbed him but then Ted added a third finger and Barney saw stars. He was so ready to fall over the edge again but a sudden pressure around the base of his dick made him whine.

Ted held onto his friend's throbbing erection but didn't move otherwise. He couldn't have Barney coming again... Not yet. For all the rumours on Barney's sexual parlous, his stamina was pretty weak. Interesting. Ted softened the breaking of the kiss with smaller ones until he pulled back and sat away from his friend. Barney whimpered and struggled at the loss but Ted was finding that he might just have a thing for looking at the blonde on the edge of release. Barney's chest rose and fell rapidly. His lips were kissed red and blush covered his cheeks. His neck strained against his restrained arms and multiple love bites were showing clearly now against his pale skin. He was gorgeous.

"You're staring." The blonde gasped softly as his body slowly calmed a little.

Ted nodded, not even ashamed at being caught "You're beautiful." He whispered. At the same moment, he started retracting his fingers. A strangled whine burst form Barney's lips and his walls clamped down tightly on the retreating fingers. Ted moaned at the tightness but continued and slid out, leaving the tie behind.

Barney whimpered at the empty sensation left behind and looked pleadingly up at his friend, raising his hips in a futile attempt to follow... and then Ted took hold of the tip of the tie and slowly began to pull it out. The heated slik slid against Barney's insides and his eyes blew wide and his mouth fell open in an orgamic scream. His legs strained and his hips rocked wildly as he threw his head back and road it out but Ted's tight hand on his desperately leaking cock didn't let go and he couldn't come. He thrashed in frustration :Ted!" he begged "Common man, please! I gotta come! Let go!"

Ted shook his head and leaned down to kiss the weeping blonde "Not yet buddy... Still one more thing I'm gonna do to you. I know you have condoms around here... Where's the lube?" Barney shakily directed him to the bedside draw and Ted slipped on the rubber before slicking himself up with a generous amount of lube.

Barney's body arched and his voice caught in his throat when Ted slid home in one, fast thrust. Hi bound legs quivered, his thighs trembling as the brunette smoothed his free hand over the sensitive insides while he waited for his friend to adjust. He kissed the blonde deeply as he rolled his hips for the first thrust. Barney keened and his hips rocked in time as every thrust hit that spot inside him that made him see stars.

Ted built up a steady rhythm then suddenly reached under the blonde and unhooked the belt. A moment later, the tie around his wrists loosened and his arms instantly came around Ted's shoulders, pulling the brunette close. A minute or so later the first tie-rope was broken and his leg instantly wrapped around the strong hips where that little butterfly tattoo still sat in all its glory before the next rope was gone and Barney wound his other leg around Ted's, trying to get as much bodily contact with the brunette as possible.

Ted pulled his face out of the crook of Barney's neck to put their foreheads together. As he looked down at the blonde he was shocked to see the smaller man looking so vulnerable, so open. The charismatic bravado player was gone and below him was simply a guy, pleasure in every fibre of his body but his eyes held a fear that Ted had never seen in Barney. The pleasure overshadowed it by far but it was still there and the brunette didn't want his friend to be scared. With one last thrust, Ted let go of his friend's erection and brought their lips together in the softest kiss he'd ever know.

Barney's body spasmed as his friend delved so deep into him he thought he might break and everything fell apart as he came undone. The feeling of Ted's seed filling him, even indirectly, pushed him over the edge and he came hard between their stomachs.

They rocked against each other as they spent the last of their passion and they were both shaking by the time Ted slowly pulled out of his friend. Now Barney knew why Robin kept coming back. Ted was amazing. He'd never felt anything like that before. The pure intensity was enough to both thrill him and terrify him. Everything Ted had done this night, he'd done to make Barney feel good... He was a true lover. Barney felt Ted preparing to move and his limbs tightened around the brunette. Barney wasn't ready to let him go just yet... Maybe not ever.

Ted tried to roll to the side but Barney seemed disinclined to let him go "Buddy," he whispered "I'm going to crush you if we stay like this." The blonde seemed to only hold on tighter and bury his head in the architect's chest. Sighing softly, Ted wrapped his arms tightly around his friend before rolling them both over onto their sides. Barney snuggled closer and Ted could feel him still shaking "Did I hurt you?" he asked quietly, bringing a hand up to stroke the blonde curls gently "You're shaking."

Barney thought about lying, he thought about saying that he'd been imagining some celebrity and not Ted but, when he opened his mouth, only one thing came out "Ted, that was legendary."

**AN: Please review, it makes me feel special and loved Sorry to NightStalker21... I promise your request is coming soon.**


End file.
